The ability to detect and identify explosives, drugs, chemical and biological agents as well as monitor air quality has become increasingly more critical given increasing terrorist and military activities and environmental concerns. Previous detection of such agents was accomplished with conventional mass spectrometers, time of flight ion mobility spectrometers and conventional field asymmetric ion mobility spectrometers (FAIMS).
Mass spectrometers are very sensitive and selective with fast response time. Mass spectrometers, however, are large and require significant amounts of power to operate. They also require a powerful vacuum pump to maintain a high vacuum in order to reduce ion neutral interactions and permit detection of the selected ions. Mass spectrometers are also very expensive.
Another spectrometric technique which is less complex is time of flight ion mobility spectrometry which is the method currently implemented in most portable chemical weapons and explosives detectors. The detection is based not solely on mass, but on charge and cross-section of the molecule as well. However, because of these different characteristics, molecular species identification is not as conclusive and accurate as the mass spectrometer. Time of flight ion mobility spectrometers typically have unacceptable resolution and sensitivity limitations when attempting to reduce their size. In time of flight ion mobility, the resolution is proportional to the length of the drift tube. The longer the tube the better the resolution, provided the drift tube is also wide enough to prevent all ions from being lost to the side walls due to diffusion. Thus, fundamentally, miniaturization of time of flight ion mobility systems leads to a degradation in system performance. While conventional time of flight devices are relatively inexpensive and reliable, they suffer from several limitations. First, the sample volume through the detector is small, so to increase spectrometer sensitivity either the detector electronics must have extremely high sensitivity, requiring expensive electronics, or a concentrator is required, adding to system complexity. In addition, a gate and gating electronics are usually needed to control the injection of ions into the drift tube.
FAIMS spectrometry was developed in the former Soviet Union in the 1980's. FAIMS spectrometry allows a selected ion to pass through a filter while blocking the passage of undesirable ions. But the only commercial prior art FAIMS spectrometer was large and expensive, e.g., the entire device was nearly a cubic foot in size and cost over $25,000. Such systems are not suitable for use in applications requiring small detectors. They are also relatively slow, taking as much as one minute to produce a complete spectrum of the sample gas, are difficult to manufacture and are not mass producible.
The prior art FAIMS devices depend upon a carrier gas that flows in the same direction as the ion travel through the filter. However, the pumps required to draw the sample medium into the spectrometer and to provide a carrier gas can be rather large and can consume large amounts of power.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ion filter and detection system which does not require the high flow rate, high power consumption pumps normally associated with FAIMS spectrometers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for highly efficient conveyance of ions into and through a high field ion mobility filter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus for efficient conveyance of ions into and through a high field ion mobility filter without the use of a carrier gas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which can quickly and accurately control the flow of selected ions to produce a sample spectrum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which has a sensitivity of parts per billion to parts per trillion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which may be packaged in a single chip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a FAIMS filter and detection system which is cost effective to implement, produce and operate.